


Meanwhile, Nineteen Years Later

by Sandel



Series: The 'Well Enough' 'Verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>As Harry Potter moved through King's Cross that September 1st, 2017, he heard Percy lecture someone about broomstick regulations, saw the Malfoy family, and was told about his niece snogging his godson. Here are Lucy Weasley's, Astoria Malfoy's and Teddy Lupin's versions of these events.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Nineteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by Enigma at The Dark Arts forum.

"This is the first year that Hogwarts trusts you with bringing your own broomstick," Lucy Weasley's father told her. He sounded like he found that trust severely misplaced.

Luce, who was blissfully clutching said broomstick in her hand, caught her mother's eye. Audrey gave her daughter an amused smile, but didn’t interrupt her husband, who was slowly but steadily working his way through all the Hogwarts’ rules that had anything to do with broomsticks and on to the Ministry's new broomstick regulations.

Luce wondered idly if her father had _intentionally_ timed the new Ministry regulations with her second year, but then her mind started to drift. She looked around after people she knew, and her eyes fell on the unruly hair of Uncle Harry. She was just about to call out to him when a sharp elbow hit her in the ribs and Molly hissed at her to "Listen!"

For the five hundredth time Luce silently rejoiced in being in a different House than her sister, but she _did_ try to listen better. She wouldn't see her dad for the next six months, after all.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy combed her fingers through her son's hair, a few shades darker than her husband's. In the corner of her eye she saw Draco nod to someone, and turned to look.

Ah, the three most famous people in wizarding Britain, and their families. Astoria nodded to them too, but the steam was quickly thickening again, making the gesture pointless. Two of the trio's children were, like Scorpius, starting Hogwarts this year, Astoria (like everybody else) knew. And rumour had it that the youngest Potter boy was possible Slytherin material.

Astoria looked down at her own son again. Scorpius smiled up at her, nervous but calm. Suddenly she felt worried about never having had the 'House Talk' with him. She and Draco had thought about it, but their little tradition loving team player of a child, who kept secrets (his own and other's) like a demiguise, had always seemed a Slytherin already. But what if he wasn’t?

"You know we love you no matter what, right?" she said, just as Scorpius ran off to greet a friend.

It was impossible to know whether her son had heard her or not. As she looked after him Astoria felt her husband put his arm around her.

"He knows," Draco said.

* * *

"Go away!" Teddy said, as sharply as he could. He knew that if you wanted James Sirius Potter to do as you said, you had to be blunt.

And to Teddy's surprise James actually went away – but that probably had more to do with James' own need to gossip than with Teddy’s (actually not very) assertive tone.

With his arms tightly wrapped around his girlfriend – his girlfriend! – Teddy gazed longingly at the scarlet train that would take her away from him. He wished he could go with her, back to Hogwarts. Being an adult was _hard_. He had postponed the inevitable 'moving on with his life' with a Grand Tour of the Wizarding World, but ever since he came back home he'd done his best at getting his act together. He was hoping to get a job tutoring some kid from a filthy rich family, so he could pay for going to W.A.D.A (The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts), or possibly a Muggle theatre school. At the moment, however, he was going door to door at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Godric’s Hollow, looking for any kind of work whatsoever that would get him enough money to afford renting a flat. He needed somewhere of his own if Victoire was to move in with him after she’d graduated.

Then Victoire was suddenly out of his arms.

"Write to me," he said to her mass of strawberry blonde hair as it (all too early!) billowed onto the train.

As soon as she was out of sight he groaned loudly to himself. Why did he say that? Of course she would write – but now he sounded like an insecure fool. (Which he sort of was, but he didn't have to  _flaunt_ it.) But if Victoire thought the same, she didn't show it when she showed up again, on the other side of the train window.

"I will," she said through the glass. Then she vanished it, so she could give him one last kiss as the train started moving.

 _The adult thing will sort itself out_ , Teddy thought to himself as he waved goodbye. _Nothing ever goes wrong for Victoire, and now that I'm with her, nothing will ever go wrong again for me either._


End file.
